groundbreakingbandfandomcom-20200213-history
Groundbreaking
Groundbreaking is the alias for Nevada-based Music Artist Shaun Harper. He is mostly well known for his songs about the game series "Five Nights at Freddy's" but has since started focusing more on original songs. Early Carrer Shaun Harper's first notice online was with a band named "A Fight for Daylight". The band eventually broke up after their only album: "Half of the World" was released. Not much is known between this and Shaun's start as Groundbreaking. In 2011, Groundbreaking had started work on his debut album known as First Call. Featuring tracks such as The Tragedy, a hardcore alternative track based on the Shakespearean play "Macbeth". A electronic track named Go and an experimental dubstep track named This Sentance is False. The full album video was released on Octobor 23rd and currently sits on 2,400 views and 40 likes. The video is currently unlisted. Later in 2012, Groundbreaking had begun work on a new album named Fall Forward. Featuring original hardcore electronic tracks such as Imperfect World, Sick and lighter trance tracks such as They The Last. Along with First Call and Corruption, Fall Foward's full album video was released on Octobor 23rd and currently sits on 2,600 views and 43 likes. The video is currently unlisted. In 2013, Groundbreaking had started work on an EP titled Corruption, a 7 track long EP, it has a dark tone with fast paced electronic songs and two slower songs titled Never Be and Answers. The full album video was released on Octobor 23rd 2013. With 4,500 views and 106 likes. Unlike the other two albums, Corruption is not unlisted. After the release of the Corruption EP, Shaun Harper began work on an acoustic only cover album named A Long Way. Featuring an original track of the same name. A Long Way sports covers from Half of the World, First Call, Fall Foward and Corruption. After being questioned on his favorite albums that he worked on, A Long Way was his least favorite. The Title Track of A Long Way and the full album video are currently not unlisted. On February 11th 2014, His 2014 album Willpower's full album video was released. The video's description has a message from Groundbreaking himself, asking to show the album to anyone going through tough times. The album consists of 14 tracks. These tracks feature stories many could relate to in You Make Me and The Heart and inspirational alternative electronic such as Fire and Shine. As of Octobor 23rd 2017, this full album video has 9,300 views and 193 likes. Like with Corruption, this album is not unlisted. On the same day of release, Groundbreaking released two other videos to go alongside the full album video. Releasing Shine and Dissapear as singles. The previous September saw the release of a Lyric video of Guardian. Marking it as the first chronological single. On July 12th of the same year, Groundbreaking released a 4 track EP named Shadow Business. Featuring lighter songs such as Different and Industrial Electronic tracks such as Prime. The full album video currently has only 1,700 views and 48 likes. Making it the least viewed album of Groundbreaking's early carrer as a solo artist. Start of Era 1 and rise to popularity September 2014 saw the release of the Devastator EP. a 5 Track EP. It's well known for having brought the first large chunk of subscribers to Groundbreaking's channel. This also marked the first time where all the songs in the EP were seperated into their own videos. The most popular video from the EP is Faker with over 111 thousand views and a thousand likes. The seperate videos are avalible to watch on Youtube and the EP is avalible on Bandcamp. During the same year, the video game Five Nights at Freddy's had started rising to popularity. Groundbreaking decide to do a remix of The Living Tombstone's Five Night's at Freddy's song. Offically bringing most of his subscribers into the channel. The following December, Groundbreaking had released his own Five Night's at Freddy's themed track titled Back Again which brung in even more subscribers and fans. Groundbreaking then followed the song up on Janurary 2015 with The Bonnie Song which still to this day is his most popular track with 14 million views. This marked the start of him doing songs based off of individual characters. The following Februrary featured a track themed off of the Leauge of Legends character Fiddlesticks. Titled after him. His next song was based off of The Puppet from Five Night's at Freddy's. Titled No Strings. He proceeded to make songs based off of each individual antagonist of Five Night's at Freddy's barring the Shadow Animatronics. Between several releases, he had made vlogs announcing things such as him livestreaming Five Night's at Freddy's 2 and Five Night at Freddy's 3. Along with updates on the goings on. He also released an original song titled Gaps after the announcement of a Minecraft themed song. On June 22nd 2015, Groundbreaking had announced a new original album after the hiatus from original albums since Devastator titled We Are Monsters. Between production of We are Monsters, Groundbreaking released several songs, such as a Five Nights at Freddy's 4 song, an instrumental track titled Supernova and a cover of Karmin's song Dance With You. After the album trailer signifying the release of We are Monsters was near, Groundbreaking released two songs, the first being Mr. Fazbear, a song based off of the character the Five Night's at Freddy's franchise was named after: Freddy Fazbear. And lastly a song named A Bitter End. Unformally announcing his departure from Five Nights at Freddy's songs.On Octobor 13rd, We are Monsters was released to acclaim by many fans. However some were dissapointed with it and some asked if it was another Five Night's at Freddy's song. During the uploads of We are Monster's songs, Groundbreaking had been releasing instumentals of his Five Night's at Freddy's songs. And on November 6th 2015, Groundbreaking released a teaser for his upcoming songs about the game Undertale, which was blowing up at the time. On November 20th, Bound to Fall's Pacifist version was released. A Violent versiont was released soon after. Groundbreaking soon released the rest of the Five Night's at Freddy's song's instrumentals and a Pacifist version of Sans' song: Regular Sans. A lyric video to My Machine was released soon after along with the Violent version of Sans' song: Bold Sans. Which currently sits at over 6 million views. Era 1 Prior to release of Bold Sans, a strange annotation began to appear on Groundbreaking's We are Monsters videos and Five Nights at Freddy's song videos. The annotation simply said "ANARCHY" and lead to a video of a voice reciting "Sectors" ending with a simple end card saying "Spring 2016". On June 15th 2016. It was revealed to the public who had not clicked on the annotation revealing that it was a teaser to his next Album: Anarchy. A 150 thousand subscriber Question and Answer was held before the release of the first single from Anarchy: Nightmares. The video contained the previously seen image from the teaser and the symbol with 3 stars along with cryptic numbers. 04, 05, 16. Unknown to many, this was the release date to a video announcing preorders of Anarchy. Two more singles were released after the release of Nightmares, the title track and Shell. On April 5th 2016, Preorders were offically announced. The video contained a countdown clock specifiying that 16 days were left until the release. The track heard during the teaser video was also playing. This video sent many into confusion, wondering what it was. A quick hiatus was announced after the release of the announcement and on April 22nd, two songs were released announcing the release of Anarchy. Media Star and United Alliance of Justice and Prosperity. Throughout the release or Anarchy 1's songs, Groundbreaking released several new songs, including a Nabstablook song and a Papyrus song. Along with a remix of fellow Music Artist Shadrow's song titled Dr. Gaster. He then released more songs about Undertale, which includes, Bold Papyrus, Showbiz, Undying, and more. After the Undertale era, he made his original songs, like, Get Low, Mechanical, No Control and others. Category:First Call Category:Fall Forward Category:Corruption Category:A Long Way Category:Willpower Category:Shadow Business Category:Devastator Category:Nightmares Category:We Are Monsters Category:Anarchy Category:Gaming Category:Determination Category:AFfD Category:ERA I Category:ERA II